Tape data storage systems can have multiple data tracks that are engaged by an associated read/write heads. The data tracks can include multiple lines of data, e.g., bits stored or bit areas to be written. Tape systems with multiple recording heads have independent actuating structures for each recording head along with dedicated control systems. However, in such a simple system one to one physical to logical address assignment of heads and tracks introduces at least two problems. First, physical tolerances associated with dynamic range of each head can be a problem. For example, when all heads are placed at the far edge of their dedicated track it maximizes the probability of more heads not being able to reach all the desired tracks. Second, the power consumed by the dedicated head actuators increases as the heads move from the center of the respective track. Maximum power is needed and consumed when all heads are placed at the far edges of zones based on the need for all the actuators to move the heads a maximum distance from the center at the same time.